By the imposter of the team/transcript
opens to the RV where Jessica's adorable fan meets her and [[Christopher Capers-Jones] as the scene cuts to black then changes] Gray: hello paradise! Jessica: hello you adorable darling must be Gray. Gray: that's right Jessica. Christopher: I'll get back to performing my new song I wrote. Jessica: is it for someone special? Christopher: I couldn't tell you yet. Jessica: I'll buy you something from the mall as I'm leaving sweetie. starts performing his love song on his guitar as the scene changes to his room as he's performing. Christopher: Jessica I know your best clothes I bought you more time to pick out the ones that are old. Christopher: oh Jessica are you just like me when we run from demons there's one way that we flee. [scene changes to the backyard room Christopher: William I need a way to surprise Jessica. William: I can help you come on I'll take you somewhere to get her a delivered breakfast from the prepaid aisle. Christopher: thanks pal. William: hey what are friends for and plus she's the only female councilor at my camp who loves you as her boyfriend. Christopher: I know right? William: let's take the jeep. Christopher: YOU HAVE A JEEP?! William: yeah it's outside in the front yard. Stanford, Christopher, and Daniel run into the jeep and William starts it up turns on the radio as it plays the song [[Subway]] William: hey I remember this song. Christopher: yeah I played it last year at that rock festival. changes to the parking lot where Jessica is seen walking down to her car as the two hide behind the large truck as they watch her drive back to the RV tries to confront her but Christopher stops him. William: let's confront her now! Christopher: it's too soon she's headed back to the RV now we've got to beat her there. changes to the RV where Christopher and William get back first as Gray and Jessica arrive there Jessica: hey darling did you do anything? Christopher: yeah I hung out with William. William: It's true Jessica. Jessica: that's nice happy anniversary darling. gets jealous of the attraction between Jessica and Christopher and sets out to replace Christopher changes to the bedroom where Jessica gets tied up by Gray and imitates her personality Christopher: HOLY CRAP! you locked Jessica in the closet! Gray: yep if you refuse our date I'll burn you with this conveniently placed flamethrower! Christopher: in that case I choose to get burned! Gray: okay! *turns the flamethrower up full blast* Christopher: *dodges the blast as it frees Jessica as he grabs her and runs* Jessica: I hate you! I hate you! song [[take me everywhere] plays in the background as she chases them] you will take me everywhere you will take me everywhere the song ends they call an old friend named [[Maggie] as she tries to find them] Maggie: I'm here is that little girl trying to kill you with your flamethrower? both: YES!!!!!!! Maggie: I stole the flamethrower from her with Julie's magnet! Jessica: you rock Maggie! Maggie: hold on this is gonna be close I'll burn the rope down to catch her! ropes burn down on her and capture Gray as the cops arrest her with juvenile detention Jessica: she's the daughter of Whitney an agent of Gateway Organization. Whitney: I'm out of here! Jessica: oh no you're not Whitney you're under arrest! slaps handcuffs on Whitney as the police take them away Jessica: you okay sweetie? Christopher: I'm exhausted! Jessica: me too let's go celebrate back inside the dome room. Christopher: good idea I bought you something with help from William. Jessica: I decided to buy you two presents one from the mall and one bonus from Ihop. Christopher: that explains why William and I saw you walking out of Ihop! Jessica: you were spying on me? Christopher: no I just asked if William could pay for it while I bought you a new scarf. Jessica: *lightly kisses Christopher's lips* that's for being sweet. Christopher: I'll play the song for you now...*sees William with a CD in his hand* William: trust me on this save your energy. Christopher: thanks William. *plays the CD* CD plays the whole song as she blushes and kisses Christopher again lightly on the lips episode ends with a heart shaped iris at the end closing in on the two Category:Transcripts